Missing One Groom
by lederra
Summary: Set a day or two before Opie and Lyla's wedding in season 4. Some of the boys goes on Opie's Stag do and lose the groom. The problem is, they can't remember where they lost him!
1. Chapter 1

**Missing: One Groom**

Summary:

Set a few days before Opie and Lyla's wedding in season 4. The boys decide to head off to L.A for Opie's stag weekend with hillarious results.

I don't own any of the SOA characters and any similarity to the film Hungover is purely a coincidence. Ive just been watching it on DVD and thought wouldn't it be funny if Opies stag do, was just like it.

* * *

><p>Jax's head was pounding, he was lying on the floor of the room in the motel in Los Angeles, where he and a number of other sons had booked into for Opies stag weekend. He couldn't remember how he had got on the floor, hell he couldn't remember getting back to the motel or what he done the night before. He gingerly opened his eyes and peered around the room, looking for Opie. Opie was nowhere in sight, off to his right he heard a moaning sound and turned his head to look and saw Bobby, half on and half off the bed.<p>

"I feel like death," Bobby moaned, "How much did I drink last night?"

"Haven't got a clue," Jax murmerred back, feeling somewhat queasy himself, "Must have been about the same amount as me, except I dont remember last night, so it must have been a lot"

"Where's Opie?" Bobby asked,

"Not in here with us, as far as I can see. Must be in one of the other rooms"

"Well, I hope he is as hung over as us then, What did we do last night? I can't remember a thing." Bobby moaned. Gingerly trying to sit up. He glanced around the room, which looked as though a tornado had hit it. The sofa off to the side was overturned, the other bed looked as though Jax hadn't slept in it, mind you, the state Jax looked in on the floor, Bobby figured he slept on the floor. The curtains and pole were half hanging off the wall, the telly was smashed and looked as though someone had thrown helmet at it.

_Next door_

Kozic opened his eyes and groaned, he felt like someone was goose-stepping on his head, "Where am I?" he thought to himself. Glancing around he realized he was in a bath. "What the hell, am I doing in a bath?" he said out loud to no one in particular. He heard movement from the bedroom and peered over the side of the bath through the door, Juice and the prospect were in a tangled heap on the floor and Happy wasn't far from them, on one of the beds and Happy did not look happy. Happy looked like he wanted to kill someone and the direction that he was looking it was either Juice or the prospect he was going to kill!

Kozic tried to pull himself out of the bath but ended up slipping backwards and banging his head on the side of the bath.

"OWWW, FUCK", he screamed, clutching his already aching head, which was hurting even more now that it had connected the bath.

From the bedroom he heard Happy say, "You alright brother?"

"No, Im not. I just cracked my head on the bath." he growled at Happy.

"Shouldn't have slept in the bath then, should ya," Happy snapped back.

Kozic heaved himself over the side of the bath and fell with a thud on the floor, he felt too ill to try and stand up and crawled on his hands and knees into the bedroom, where he collapsed on the floor next to the tangled pile that was Juice and the Prospect.

"How can you be so calm up there? How come you're not feeling like shit?" Kozic said, glaring up at Happy. While holding his head and trying not to feel the pain he was in.

Happy looked down at Koz and said, "Unlike you three bozos, I wasn't drinking the same shit as you, or mixing it like you were. Hence why, you not only feel like shit but look like it as well. By the way, Love your new top." Happy said, looking atwhat Kozic was wearing and suddenly he started laughing.

Kozic looked down and realised he was wearing what looked suspiciously like a womens blouse. What the hell? What had happened last night! All of a sudden there was a knock at the door and Bobby and Jaz staggered in, looking as worse for wear as he was but at least unlike him, they were on their feet.

"Morning you two, Opie in here?" Jax enquired,

"Not in here," Happy said.

"Then where is he?" Bobby asked.

Looking at Happy and Kozic's blank expressions, Jax realized one thing.

THEY HAD LOST THE GROOM...


	2. Chapter 2

**Missing: One Groom**

As already stated I dont own any of the SOA characters. Only the OC's are mine.

Any similarities to any thing else, purely coincidential

A/N Sorry but this is going to be a small chapter and I would appreciate it if you could review, it will give me more incentive to write the next chapter.

Chapter 2

_Somewhere in L.A._

Opie opened his eyes, where was he, he thought to himself, he didn't recognise the place where he had woken up. It didn't look like the any of the motel rooms where he, Jax and the others were staying. It took him some time to be able to sit up, he ached all over. He had no idea what he had done last night and no idea at what time he had lost the rest of the guys.

"Jax, Bobby, Happpy", he shouted, "Where are you guys?"

"Oh God, do you have to shout so load. You'll wake the dead in a minute, Keep it down will ya"

The sound of a womans voice coming from the side of him, startled Opie for a momet. "Who are you ?" He cried, glancing to his left and seeing a woman lying in the bed next to him. She was petite and had shoulder length brunette hair, that was curled around a heart shaped face and at that moment was looking up at Opie with a smile on her face. "Im Jane, remember... your wife" she said, "We met at the casino last night, fell in love at first sight and got married! It was crazy but I dont regret it". Opie thought, 'WIFE' He looked at her in horror and said to her "You cant be my wife, Im on my stag do, Im getting married tomorrow, to Lyla",

"Don't think so, unless you practice bigamy" Jane said to him, she had seen the look that was akin to horror cross his face, "Besides, we consumated our wedding last night, so you're no my husband, Alex"

Wait a minute, thought Opie did she just call me Alex. He looked at her again and said to her "So you are now Mrs ?"

Jane looked at the great dope of a man sitting next to her on the bed and thought that it was an odd question but he looked so lost, she thought she would play along, "You must have had a lot last night if you don't remember your own name dear, let me refresh your memory, last night at the Chapel of 'Good fortune', you made marriage vows to me, slipped this ring" flashing a big ass diamond ring in his face, " and the reverand pronounced us husband and wife, Mr and Mrs Alex Traeger."


	3. Chapter 3

**Missing: One Groom**

As already stated I dont own any of the SOA characters. Only the OC's are mine.

Any similarities to any thing else, purely coincidential

A/N I would appreciate it if you could review, it will give me more incentive to write the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the motel where the rest of the stag party were, Jax was going out of his mind trying to remember where he had last seen Opie. He just did'nt know where they had been though, when they had lost Opie. The memory it just wasn't there despite how hard he tried to remember. Turning to the others, "Have any of you got any idea what happened last night?" All were blank aboutthe past evenings shenanighans.<p>

They all remembered getting to the motel after their ride down from Charming, booking in and then visiting one of the many bars. The first few bars they could remember but after that it had got a bit hazy, all of a sudden Jax culd here his phone going off. Pulling it out of his back pocket he saw it was his Ma.

"Hi Ma, how's it going?" he asked her hoping he was sounding more confident than he felt, "What's that Ma?... You want to have a word with Opie... umm... he's just got in the shower Ma... can I get him to call you in a bit. Cool... later Ma" After shutting his phone, he turned to the others, "WE HAVE GOT TO FIND OPIE"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Opie was still trying to persaude the young lady next to him, that he was not Alex Treager and they were not married but she just started crying. Which made Opie really uncomfortable. He didn't like it when women cried, it made him really, really uncomfortable. Gradually he managed to calm her down and decided that the best thing would be to phone Jax or one of the other guys but as he looked in his pockets for his phone he realised that it was missing. Now where had he lost that, he wondered and how was he going to get back to the others. 'Oh,' he thought, 'This is not going to bode well,'<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the motel, everyone was finally consciouse and it was decided that they would split into pairs to try find Opie, Jax left with Bobby to go to the reception to see if the motel staff could tell them anything. Happy was paired with Juice and Koz ended up with the prospect. At first he had tried to get Jax to pair him with Juice, he wasn't sure what Juice had done to piss off Happy but he thought it might not be a good idea to pair them together however Jax refused to listen.<p>

* * *

><p>AN Sorry small chapter this one. I seem to have hit a bit of a writers block again with this story but promise to try and update it again in a few days. Goddess willing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Missing: One Groom**

As already stated I dont own any of the SOA characters. Only the OC's are mine.

Any similarities to any thing else, purely coincidential

* * *

><p>Each pair took a different route from the motel in thier search for Opie. Jax and Bobby started at the bars on the southside of where they had been or at least thought they had been, Koz and the prospect headed North and Happy and a decidedly uncomfortable guilty looking Juice went East.<p>

Happy did not seem to look as though he had a hang over or anything and he set an uncomfortable fast pace, he knew it was important that they find Opie as soon as possible, the wedding was only a day or two away. He looked at Juice and could see that he was flagging before they had even started but he was not going to go easy on Juice considering what he had done. He couldn't believe that the kid had been so stupid, 'no' he thought, 'I can believe it, the retarded little twit.'

He thought back to the previous day when the guys had been about to leave TM and Charming for Opie's batchelor weekend. He had seen Juice and the prospect putting things in the van and high fiving each other, he had heard some of the conversation that they had been having, they had been like giggly schoolchildren

"Two whole days and two whole nights."

"Plenty of time for mischieve, wonder what we can do to Opie?"

"Not just Opie." This had been from the prospect. That kid had had an evil grin on his face and he leaned closer to Juice to tell him something. It looked like he was showing him somethng in the inside of his cut. He saw Juice's face light up and a delighted but worried grin on his face.

"If the guys find out."

"They won't Juice, we'll get the guys to have a drink at the hotel and spike em all. They won't remember a thing. But don't worry I won't spike your drink or mine, Then we can have some fun watching the guys making total prats of themselve."

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for the really short chapter but I've been having writers block with this one


	5. Chapter 5

**Missing: One Groom**

Opie was doing his best trying to remember what had happened the night before but was having very little success. He remembered the trip from Charming and he remembered arriving at the motel with the others. They had seperated off to different rooms, he tried to recall how many rooms but for the life of him couldn't. The last thing that he clearly remembered was the prospect giving everyone a drink at the motel before they left for the first bar but after that everything was a blur!

* * *

><p>Jax and Bobby had entered a bar that looked vaguely familiar. They were not sure why but they had a feeling that they had been in this bar. As they approached the bar, the guy behind it glanced up and seemed to lose all colour.<p>

"Whatever you guys are after, we don't want any more trouble?"

"Do you know us then?" Bobby asked the guy.

"Yeah...kind of...you two were in here last night with a bunch of other guys."

"Do you remember seeing a big guy with our group about 6ft 4, longish hair and a beard called Opie."

"No, Can't say I remember him but I do you two and some blonde hair neanderthal who knicked all my strippers clothes, she was not best pleased."

* * *

><p>Happy had just come out of another bar that had proved at fruitless as the last one. He looked around for Juice but at first was unable to see him. He was about to give up and leave him when he spotted the kid down the alley next to the bar, leaning against the side of the dumpster.<p>

"Come on, we haven't got all day?"

It looked like the kid though didn't hear him and Happy angrily stomped over to drag the kid back into the search for Happy.

"Did you hear me? We've got to find Opie."

"I feel ill."

"I don't care...Come on."

Happy reached forward and grabbed hold of Juice's arm and roughly yanked him forward to get him moving. As it was it turned out to be a bad move because at that moment Juice threw up, all over Happy's boots.

* * *

><p>Opie had managed to get the young lady with him to stop crying and after they found thier clothes they left the motel room they were in and headed down the strip towards a bar that looked vaguely familiar. They entered the bar and Opie found himself staring at a picture of the young lady next to him.<p>

"You're a stripper?"

"Yes, I work here?"

"Here?" Opie asked, looking around the bar and seeing the stripper pole on the other side ofthe room.

"Yes, you and your friend came in last night, watched the show and then you and I went off to have a good time. That's how we ended up at the Chapel where we got married."

"We're not married."

"So you keep saying Alex."

"My name is not Alex it's Opie."

"As you wish, I got to go and get something from out back. Be back in a minute, take a seat at the bar."

As soon as Jane disappeared out the back, she made sure that Opie had not followed her and made a call to the number she had been given the night before.

"Hi, your friend Opie is still with me. What do you want me to do with him?"

* * *

><p>AN Just who is Jane calling and will Happy kill Juice for throwing up on him, well his boots. Let us know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N. A bit of seriousness for this chapter guys, sorry!

* * *

><p>"YOU FUCKING RETARD."<p>

Happy screamed at Juice as he grabbed him by the front of his t-shirt and screamed at him after Juice threw up on him. He couldn't belive what the little idiot had just done. Juice struggled vainly to break Happy's hold on him.

"I told you I felt ill." he cried as Happy shook him.

Happy flung Juice backwards in disgust against the dumpster, he watched as Juice slid down the side of it and then grabbed Juice's arm and yanked it backwards as though to break it, he was angry he didn't think about what he was doing. He heard Juice cry out in pain as his shoulder was wenched out of its socket but he did not stop. All he could of was the puke that covered his boots, he hated mess of any kind and this was the worse kind. He heard his name being shouted and heard the sound of someone behind him but took no notice until a hand grabbed his arm and tried to pull him off Juice.

* * *

><p>Opie was still sitting in the bar when he heard a commotion outside somewhere. He could hear somebody screaming insanely and he thought he heard the word 'retard', he went to the window of the bar but could see nothing. He was about to turn around and go back to the seat he had vacated when he saw movement to one side and saw two guys across the street a little ways down the alley next to the bar opposite fighting. Or rather one guy who had another on the ground, as he watched he saw the face of the guy who was holding the other one down and he suddenly realised that it was Happy.<p>

Opie ran out of the bar and across the road to where he could see Happy beating the crap out of the guy on the ground, as he got closer he realized with a start that the one on the ground was Juice. Opie shouted at Happy to stop but he could see that Happy was out of control and there was no way he was going to stop. As Opie got to him he grabbed Happy's arm and tried to pull Happy off the hapless Juice who was curled up and cowering on the ground at Happy's feet.

"HAPPY...HAPPY... STOP."

Happy responded by letting go off Juice and taking a swing at the person who had just grabbed him not realizing it was Opie.

* * *

><p>A little later in the bar, Happy sat trying to come to terms with the fact he had lost control in such a dramatic way, he couldn't understand it but he was feeling so agitated. Had been since half way through the night before, he had made sure that he had not drunk in the same way as the others and he had also made sure that he tipped away the drink that the prospect had given him to start off their pub crawl, certain that it had been spiked. If the way the others had behaved last night was anything to go by, the drinks had indeed been spiked.<p>

The others had arrived having received a call from Happy who told them that he had found the missing groom. Jax was so pleased to see his friend, he had started to really worry that they might not find him and he had not been looking forwrad to telling his mother that they had lost Opie when Happy's call had come though on his phone he had breathed a big sigh of relief.

Juice was curled up in one of the booths where he had been since staggering into the bar after his beating from Happy. He was feeling so bad, not just from what Happy had done to him but from whatever he had been drinking from the night before. He couldn't understand it, yeah he had been paraletic before and really hung over before but he had never felt this bad the following day, that he was feeling now. A small part of him hoped that someone else in their group was feeling as bad as he was.

* * *

><p>Opie was nursing a black eye when he had grabbed Happy's arm in an attempt to pull him off Juice he had not thought about the way the Happy would respond and when Happy's fist caught him in the eye he had been momentarily stunned for a moment as his mind pocessed what had just happened.<p>

"Fuck... what happened to you?" Jax asked Opie gesturing to his black eye.

"A misunderstanding."

"Well I hope the other guy looks worse than you."

Opie merely shrugged and looked down the bar at Happy who sat a few seats down. He could see that Happy was westling with his emotions and not totally succeeding. He slipped out of his seat as Jax turned to speak to someone on his phone and wandered down to where the clubs killer was feeling a bit sorry for himself.

"You ok Happy?"

Happy glanced at Opie as he sat down in the seat at his side.

"Yeah." He muttered. "I'm sorry about the eye."

"I shouldn't have grabbed you in the way I did, I could see you were out of control but didn't think at the time. Besides it's not me you have to apoligize to." Opie said nodding in the direction of the booth where Juice had taken refuge.


	7. Chapter 7

"Right lets see if we can get some answers shall we."

Jax looked around for the girl who had been with Opie since the night before, he could see that she was quite attractive and if he wasn't with Tara he thought he could be seriously attracted to the leggy blonde standing in front of him. She had all the right curves in all the right places and the deepest blonde hair that he had ever seen but he had no intention of cheating on Tara besides he knew that if he did he would not just lose Tara but his two sons as well. Tara would walk out of his life taking both boys with her, even though she was not Abel's real mum she looked on the little boy as hers and would not leave him behind and just take Thomas, should she ever leave him.

"Perhaps you can start from the beginning and tell us just how you ended up with Opie going home with you?"

The girl looked over it Opie and tried to look confused, "So you were telling the truth when you said that your name was not Alex?"

"Yesssss." Opie muttered at her, glad that finally she had realised that he was not Alex Traeger.

"What are you talking about?" Jax asked.

"When I met your friend last night, he told me that his name was Alex Trager when we got married a few hours after meeting."

"MARRIED...you can't be married to him, he's getting married to Lyla in a few hours."

"Beg to differ, he is married to me and I do not intend to share him with any other bitch."

Most of the guys had crowded round when they heard her say that she was married to Opie and when they saw her hold up her hand with the wedding ring on it, there was a gasp as they realised that she was telling them the truth. Or at least that is what they thought to be the truth but she and Opie had not got married at all and she was still playing these dumb ass bikers. She had been paid good money by her friend back in Charming to mess with their heads and hopefully stop Lyla's wedding to the big oaf.

While most of the group eyed her and her ring in shock, Happy approached the booth where Juice was still curled up nursing his aching shoulder and trying not to heave any more of his stomach contents not that he had any more to come up. He was fairly certain that he had lost them all out on the sidewalk all over Happy's boots. Juice groaned to himself as he remembered what had happened and was not aware of Happy standing next to the table till he put his hand down on his shoulder and spoke his name.

"Juice?"

Juice flinched when he felt Happy's hand on him and tried to push himself more into the seat of the booth away from the Tacoma killer but he was in as far as he could get and could not go any further even so he still tried to get further away from his tattooed brother.

"Hey I didn't mean to scare you Juice."

Happy said to him moving his hand away from his smaller brother and moving slowly so as not to spook Juice any further, he sat down in the booth on the other side of the table. Looking at the smaller guy he remembered how he had tried to look after the younger man when they had been serving thier 14 month stretch in Stockton and he had never seen Juice look as nervous as he did now, he was sorry for what he had done to him outside on the sidewalk.

"Look I'm sorry Juice...I didn't mean to snap at you the way I did. I don't know why I did it."

He didn't think that Juice had heard him and looking across at him he wandered how he was going to get Juice to listen to him let alone believe him. It wasn't just the time they had spent together in Stockton, they had started to become good friends before that while still in Belfast when they had been looking for Abel and he had come to realise that although Juice was a bit of an idiot in some things especially social situations he wasn't that bad a person just shy. He thought of trying to talk to Juice again but Juice beat him to it.

"I heard you the first time...Apology accepted."

Happy was relieved that Juice had heard him and had accepted his apology. He glanced over to where the rest of thier party were still talking to the girl, he had seen and heard some of what they had been talking about but not all of it. As he listened further he was shocked to hear Juice say.

"What's Ima's friend doing here?"

"What do you mean Ima's friend?"

"The girl talking to Jax and the others, she use to work at CaraCara for Luanne and was best friends with Ima."

* * *

><p>AN Some of the mystery is revealed but you will have to wait until the next chapter for the rest.


	8. Chapter 8

At first Happy thought that he had misheard Juice when he said that the girl, who at that moment was claiming to be Opie's new wife use to be one of Luanne's girls at CaraCara.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. I spent enough time there getting all the computers and electronic shit working for the studio, I got to know the girls there pretty well. Some better than others."

Happy turned back to the group by the bar and shouted at Jax.

"Jax."

"Yeah what?"

"The girl is lying." He had heard her just say that she didn't know anything about Opie's so called up coming nuptuals to someone called Lyla. Jax and the guys turned round to look at Happy and Jane glanced over at the booth where he was sitting. She had been out the back when he and Juice had come into the bar and had therefore not seen Juice enter and sit down in the back booth until now. Upon spotting Juice she tried to head for the door but she was caught by Kozic before she could go more than a few steps.

"Hang on Darling...Where do you think you are going?"

"Little girls room." She said sarcastically trying to pull her arm out of his grip. He tightened his grip on her arm and pulled her over to the booth where Happy and Juice were still sitting and where Jax and Opie had wandered over to.

"How do you know she is lying?" Jax asked Happy.

"Juice here just said she use to work for Luanne at the studio and is best friends with Ima."

Jax turned back to the girl who was now struggling more to get out of Kozics arms.

"I don't know who your friend thinks I am but I've never heard of this Ima or Luanne and as for CaraCara I've never heard of it."

"Happy never mentioned the name of the studio." Jax growled at her.

"I umm...must have heard one of the others."

All the guys shook their heads in denial.

* * *

><p>Back in Charming the ladies were making the final touches to the flowers on the canopy that stood over the area where Opie and Lyla would be getting married in just a few hours. Gemma was supervising but Tara could see that she was worried about something.<p>

"What's up Gemma?"

Gemma glanced over at her sons old lady and shook her head, "I'm alright darling, just a bit worried about the guys getting back in time. Can't shake the feeling that they might not make it in time."

"They'll be here in time besides I've told Jax what I will do to him if they don't get back in time and I am sure that a few of the other ladies have made the same threat to thier fella's as well."

All the ladies present laughed at Tara's comment, 'Oh yes they had'.

* * *

><p>Back in the bar Jax and the guys had finally got the truth from Jane. They were not pleased to learn that Ima had given Jane money to sabotage Opie and Lyla's wedding nor that she had spiked thier drinks at the bar when they had been in the night before hence why they could not remember nothing about what had happened after they had left the bar.<p>

"Er guys?" Bobby had noticed the time and walked as quick as he could over to the group. "As interesting as it is to hear exactly how it is that Opie's up and coming wedding nearly got stopped." They had already been told by Jane that she and Opie were not married. "If we don't get a move on, like now. There isn't going to be a wedding."

The guys all glanced at the clock on the wall and realised with horror that Bobby was right, they had exactly five hours to get back to Charming and get to the wedding or all of them, groom included were going to be in deep shit with thier ladies.

* * *

><p>AN Find out in the next and last chapter if they make it in time.


	9. Chapter 9

As it turned out the guys were late getting to the wedding and they had thought a number of times on thier madcap ride back to Charming that they were not going to make it in time. To start with when they got back finally to the motel, the manager had thrown a fit when he realised the state that the rooms which they had occupied were in and had threatened to call the police but after much discussion with Bobby because none of their threats had worked, he had only relented in the end when one of the other guests had recognised Bobby as an 'Elvis' impersonator and had made a deal with Bobby. Six free shows and he would drop the whole matter knowing that he would not back down any other way, Bobby agreed not that he had any intention of doing the shows but he just said that so they could start their desperate ride back to Charming.

In the meantime while Bobby had been negotiating with the motel manager the other guys had packed his gear as well as thier own and got their bikes and the van ready, Happy had taken the prospect to one side and had made it known to him that he knew all about his plan to spike everyone's drinks and that he could expect retaliation when they all finally got back to Charming. The lad had tried to tell him that he had not spiked anyone's drink but Happy was hearing none of it. As it turned out the lad was telling the truth, when he had gone to spike everyone's drinks the night before he had been unable to find the drug some thieving little toe rag had nicked it from his backpack. As there was only one other person who knew he had the drug he had a pretty good idea who it was.

Finally and with only three hours left until the wedding they had left L.A and started the two hour long journey back to Charming with the hope that luck would be on thier side and they would make it with an hour to spare. Unfortunetly luck was not with them, an hour out from Charming they had come upon an accident that had blocked the road and it was another two hours before they got to the outskirts of Charming.

* * *

><p>"WHERE ARE THEY?"<p>

Gemma yelled at her husband who at that moment was trying to calm his irate wife down. Piney was getting concerned as well, the guys were supposed to have been there at least an hour before and although Lyla looked calm he knew that she was anything but.

"They'll be here soon darling, Opie loves ya too much not to turn up."

"I know he will be here Piney but I can't help worrying." Lyla told the man who was like a father to her standing next to her.

"Here." She looked over and noticed him holding a roll up out to her, she sniffed tentatively and realised what it was, she really didn't want to be high on her wedding day but one puff wouldn't hurt surely she thought as she inhaled deeply. As she let out the smoke from her lungs she heard the sound of bikes rolling up and saw the missing batchelor party arriving at last. Both she and Piney looked at the heavens as if to say 'Thankyou God."

* * *

><p>After the guys had finally got there and the ceremony had taken place, the rest of the group sat around a table breathing a sigh of relief that they had made it. Bobby sitting back on his chair was just thankful that at least they had not permanent reminders of the last few days and looking over at the rest of them he noticed that Juice was missing.<p>

"Where's Juice?"

Juice had wandered back to is bike to get his camera from his backpack he knew no one could remember what had happened over the past few days but he was fairly certain that he had take some pictures and if so maybe they might jolt some of their memories but as he pulled his camera out of his pack on turned it on he noticed that there was no pictures on it. He checked inside for the memory chip and found it was not in the camera 'thats weird' he thought 'I am certain I put a memory chip in it.' Juice was disturbed by this, it was not something he would forget to do and it bugged him that he could not remember. With a sigh he put the camera back in his backpack and went back to join the others. Unaware that he was being watched by one of the wedding guests, a wedding guest who had just removed the memory chip from his camera.

* * *

><p>AN That's all folks, finished at last. Hope you enjoyed reading it but I had got to the stage where I needed to put this story to sleep. As always please review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
